


Sólo un día más, Reiner

by takewaelel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Character Study, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Exploration, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, Psychological Trauma, let him be happy Isayama!!! CTM!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takewaelel/pseuds/takewaelel
Summary: Después de regresar de Paradis, cuatro años de guerra contra la Alianza del Oriente, Reiner debe encontrar la manera de soportar un día más en su madre patria, de no ser así podría volarse la cabeza en cualquier momento y eso no es algo metafórico.Exploración de personaje.
Kudos: 5





	Sólo un día más, Reiner

Cuando regresó a Marley, en compañía de una reservada Pieck y un rencoroso Zeke que no dudó ni un segundo en dejar caer a los hombros de Reiner la culpa de una misión fallida de cinco años que concluyó con la pérdida del titán colosal y el titán femenino, además de que el titán fundador y el titán de ataque seguían entre los muros de Paradis.

No dijo nada cuando los altos mandos de Marley pasaron sobre él como la peor basura creada en el gueto de por sí maldito de Eldia. Era un perro, un perro de caza que se perdió en la caza y volvió sin una presa en el hocico. Lo apalearon sin miramientos, lo sometieron a exámenes de lealtad, lo torturaron para sacarle toda la información valiosa que podía ocultar. Lo hicieron arrodillarse para implorar que todos los privilegios como Guerrero Elegido no le sean arrebatados a su familia.

Besó los zapatos de los militares marleyanos para implorar que lo dejaran ir al campo de batalla contra la Alianza. Asumiría la responsabilidad de una guerra entre países aliados y la muerte de miles de soldados que conlleva la guerra provocada por su incompetencia.

Imploró a que lo dejaran terminar su corto plazo de 13 años como guerrero.

No le importaba ser el perro leal y bueno de un desalmado amo que lo colmaba de palazos y que le restregaba en la cara la mierda de sus acciones.

Era un hombre sin dignidad, sin palabra, sin victorias y sin ganas de vivir, pero era muy pronto para resignarse.

Mientras era sometido a un examen psicológico en la que lo amarraban a la silla y lo hacían escuchar discursos propagandísticos marleyanos y evocaban un discurso de odio hacia su propia gente. Reiner no podía evitar pensar en sus días en Paradis. Se imaginaba volando por los cielos con el equipo unidireccional entre las casas y los bosques.

_Imaginaba el cómo Bertholdt le seguía con una pequeña sonrisa, alegre también de poder volar por los cielos rojizos en conjunto de una bandada de soldados que sonreían ante el simple hecho de sentirse ligeros en medio del cielo._

_Y luego, los Demonios._

_Los gigantes salían de los huecos entre los helechos y la piedra perforada. Saltaban como saltamontes o sólo estiraban los brazos al cielo, atrapandolos en medio del vuelo, devorados uno a uno._

_Cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente._

Reiner gritaba en la habitación que era monitoreada por los hombres de Marley.

Ya en el suelo veía cómo Bertholdt era devorado por un pequeño titán de 3 metros y las murallas se alzaban sobre sus cabezas hasta lo más alto del cielo. Encerrado entre las murallas otra vez entre demonios, entre colegas, consigo mismo mientras el himno de Marley retumbaba en sus oídos hasta el punto de dejarlo sordo.

Sin embargo, resistió la tortura, aprobó los exámenes de lealtad repitiendo los discursos como perico y de alguna manera lo catalogaron como algo útil aunque era notorio su frágil estado mental, pero, ¿un guerrero sin secuelas traumáticas en su psique? No era nada nuevo, sólo se le tenía que dar un poco de ansiolíticos y podría soportar un día más hasta que Marley escoja al nuevo guerrero que herede al titán Acorazado.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a Liberio, el gueto que lo vió crecer, Reiner no pudo evitar temblar como un niño pequeño.

_Muros otra vez._

Respiró agobiado y un poco exhausto por su temblor interno y de lo mismo. Cuando cruzó el muro que dividía la ciudad marleyana y la zona de reclusión eldiana, Reiner sólo tomó con más fuerza sus artículos que le dio Marley: Una pistola de calibre 22, perfecta para defensa personal pero que sólo podía usar contra eldianos; una carta con permiso de traspasar la muralla cuando fuese requerido; y, por supuesto, su brazalete rojizo con una estrella blanca de nueve picos.

Vestir su emblema le quedaba a medias.

No era de aquí.

No era de allá.

No era ni eldiano ni marleyense o ciudadano de algún país de la Alianza.

Para él, que repetía como un mantra los discursos políticos e identitarios de un país, nunca se sintió parte de éste. Hubo un tiempo en la que verdaderamente quiso pertenecer aunque tuviera parte de la sangre de demonio en sus venas. Pero ahora, mientras deja atrás la construcción que contiene a su gente de salir al exterior para proteger a los que están afuera sólo provocó en él una pequeña sonrisa amarga en su demacrado cuerpo.

_Absurdo._

Venía huyendo de una isla que protegía a la gente eldiana de las personas del exterior. Los titanes allí rondando sólo eran una excusa hecha por el pesimista rey Fritz para contener a su gente entre las murallas, a salvos. Supuestamente.

Miró el suelo cuando sus pasos se hicieron lentos, naturalmente su cuerpo lo guiaba a las calles que conectaban con su hogar. Un camino que sabía aunque perdiera la vista o las piernas. El camino a casa había sido más difícil que cuando la dejó.

Karina.

El dulce nombre de su madre. _Ah_ , ni siquiera lo recordaba hace meses atrás cuando su mente se fracturó en dos o en tres.

El suelo seguía siendo oscuro. Las calles hechas de lodazales comparadas al hermoso adoquín color ocre de la ciudad fuera del gueto. 5 años que estuvo fuera y todo seguía igual. Eso lo hizo querer llorar.

Los faros de la noche se encendieron. Los comercios cerraban y la poca gente que transitaba se iba a sus casas. El toque de queda, el reloj que le decía a los eldianos que ya vayan a dormir.

Miró a su alrededor. Una lágrima se había escapado de su serio temple. Buscó con la mirada si alguien lo vió, de un lado a otro, inspeccionó rápido con la mirada. Paranoico de que alguien interprete su triste llegada como una decepcionante derrota de Marley.

Se limpió la lágrima seca y continuó.

Respiró lentamente, sus manos sudaban, su corazón se constreñía contra su pecho, ¿desde cuando se volvió tan cobarde? Con un movimiento ligero de su cabeza, la idea de que siempre fue así lo calmó.

Reiner no era un guerrero como Marcel, pero tampoco era un entregado soldado del escuadrón de Reconocimiento.

Reiner sólo era… ¿quién se suponía que era?

Mordió su labio inferior, consternado con sus propios pensamientos que eran sólo una maraña sin principio ni final, así que soltó su labio roto. Tragó la sangre y miró la puerta de su casa. Sin ánimos de tomar la perilla y entrar.

Se quedó allí por unos 5 minutos, realizándose mentalmente lo que debía decir (y lo que le dijeron que dijera), el cómo debía sonreír y actuar para no traer sospecha a su familia. Lo pensó por otros 5 minutos más, ahora recargando su frente contra la puerta, cabizbajo.

Primero, supuso, debía tocar la puerta para no asustar a su madre y a sus abuelos, así también les daría una sorpresa. Después de saludarlos y abrazarlos, diría un emotivo "estoy en casa" y dejaría que su madre y abuelos lo llenaran de preguntas y palabras, pero, si alguien preguntaba el por qué se veía tan mal y el porqué le tomó 5 años volver a casa, Reiner diría al momento que son temas confidenciales con el ejército marleyano y que se le prohibió divulgar información, después de ello sólo les contaría una historia que alguien en el programa de guerreros ya habían redactado. Pero, ¿qué haría si alguien preguntaba por su amigo Bertholdt?

Se quebró.

¿Qué diría si alguien pregunta por su gigante amigo?

Contuvo su respiración, ¿querrían escuchar que su amigo y colega murió al seguir con el plan que él instigó en completar?

Bajó la mirada, sus manos, tan sucias de sangre que le produjeron asco, pero, aún con las manos sucias, llamó a la puerta. Escuchó pisadas en la sala, eran más de tres pares de pies. Reiner se preparó mentalmente para ser asaltado en una emboscada, pero cuando la puerta se abrió ligeramente, en la abertura unos ojos grandes y marrones se asomaron con una genuina curiosidad que al instante encandiló los miedos y terrores del guerrero elegido.

Reiner no pudo evitar sonreír con las lágrimas ya colgándose de su mentón. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y unos pequeños brazos lo abrazaban con una fuerza acogedora que hizo que su fracturada mente se mantuviera en una sola pieza.

—¡Reiner! ¡Primo! —gritó eufórica una pequeña niña de ocho años de edad que se aferró al gran cuerpo de Reiner, riendo con alegría y con los ojos henchidos de orgullo al verlo reconocerla. Sólo tenía 3 años cuando él dejó Liberio para su misión en la isla de los demonios.

—¡Gabi! —exclamó atrapándola entre sus brazos.

Con todo el alboroto, sus tíos, sus abuelos y sus otros primos aparecieron. No pudieron ocultar la sorpresa y el más chico de los primos corrió por Karina que como todos los días preparaba la merienda. Cuando Karina llegó, Reiner bajó a la pequeña Gabi y entró a la casa, los brazos abiertos de su madre ya lo esperaban.

El resto de su familia lo tomó en un cálido abrazo, un abrazo que le recordó el motor primero que lo hizo convertirse en el asesino que era.

Su familia. Su pequeña prima que contenía en esos dos grandes ojos achocolatados el prometedor futuro que él ya había vendido a cambio de un poder que no lo hizo ganar nada más que el título de un guerrero fracasado y enemigo de la humanidad.

No obstante, cuando cenaban, la noticia de que Gabi había entrado al programa especial de Guerreros lo sumió en un largo silencio.

Se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa, corrió hacia el modesto baño de la casa, cerró la puerta y dejó caer el agua por el desagüe para que no lo escucharan llorar.

Rompió en un llanto incontenible, desesperado por todo y con el estómago hundiéndose en sus vísceras porque recordaba en su cuerpo casi inmortal las hojas de acero que atravesaron su abdomen. El dolor seguía inscrito en su cabeza aun cuando las heridas sanaron en segundos.

Era la primera vez que se rompía en un llanto tan penoso como este pero si no lo hacía ahora, se rompería enfrente de su familia o peor aún, enfrente de alguien de Marley.

Se acarició la cabeza, ya no podía personificar a su fallecido colega Marcel, ya no podía personificar a ese soldado bonachón que cuidó de los cadetes del escuadrón 104 allá dentro de las murallas. Ya ni siquiera estaba en misión en donde supervisaba el trabajo de Annie y Bertholdt.

Los dos no pudieron regresar a casa.

Se limpió las lágrimas, se lavó el rostro, cerró las llaves y se secó con fuerza la cara. Se vio en el pequeño espejo roto.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro reflejos en el viejo espejo que hace años estuvo intacto.

Revisó minuciosamente en cada uno de los 4 reflejos sus ojos hinchados. Nunca estaba de más asegurarse de que uno de los reflejos aún oculte alguna lágrima, aunque si se detenía a pensarlo, era un comportamiento que había comenzado poco después de que se sintió cómodo a lado de Connie, Thomas y Marco en los cuartos masculinos. La culpa movía todas sus entrañas y a veces era imposible recordar el cómo había llegado ahí.

Loco.

Eso decía el rostro compungido de preocupación de su amigo cuando se desconectaba de su realidad para impostar una realidad que fue mucho más buena y tranquila

Ojalá se haya vuelto loco por completo.

Pero, como siempre, desde su nacimiento, todo era a la mitad.

Sólo estaba medio loco y por ello, podía ser funcional a cierta medida.

Salió del baño, se disculpó cuando entró al comedor y a pesar de que todos lo escucharon llorar escaleras arriba, los mayores se quedaron en silencio, sólo fue la pequeña Gabi que le preguntó si estaba bien, que qué pasó durante esos 5 años en aquella isla maldita.

Reiner sólo acarició su cabeza un poco aliviado. Gabi aún era una niña libre capaz de hacerse preguntas y eso para él, hacerlo, era realmente una locura.

—Viví un infierno allí. —dijo con seguridad.

No mentía. Firmemente creía que esos 5 años fueron una completa tortura para sí mismo. Desde su desalentadora partida hasta su violento regreso. Ver cómo su mundo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos era normal perder un poco la cabeza.

Primero, fue su padre que lo rechazó aún cuando hizo todo lo posible para vivir con ellos como familia unida, darse cuenta que aun cuando la sangre marleyense corre por sus venas, la sangre de Eldia lo maldecía en su capacidad de convertirse en un monstruo y que sólo por ello, nunca sería un marleyense; el saber que incluso terminó como un guerrero elegido sólo porque Marcel no quiso exponer a su pequeño hermano en la línea de fuego.

Admirable, pero lamentable para él que supo que todos sus esfuerzos al final no contaron para nada.

Perdón, decía Marcel, perdón por ponerte como al cabrito que entregan como sacrificio.

Perdón por enviarte al matadero.

Perdón por destrozar tu vida, la misión y la vida del mundo entero.

_Marcel, sólo me hubieras dejado morir. No hacía falta sacrificarte por culpa. El mal ya lo habías hecho._

Dejarlo vivir fue lo peor que pudo hacer y aún así, a él sólo le quedó continuar sin queja alguna, mintiendo y traicionando a todos y a sí mismo cuando su única fortaleza era la lealtad.

La lealtad a su madre, la lealtad a su sangre y a la gente de Eldia, la lealtad a su país Marley y a sus superiores que bien pudieron exterminar a los Eldianos que fueron abandonados por el desinteresado rey Fritz. Era leal a sus compañeros de la unidad de Guerreros aún cuando ninguno, a excepción de Bertholdt, le tendía una mano ayuda cuando no podía levantarse. Fue leal a la misión de recuperar el titán fundador hasta donde su bifurcada psique pudo. Fue leal al escuadrón 104 hasta donde su deteriorado sentido del deber le dictaba.

Su lealtad lo llevó al más profundo de los infiernos. Lo corrompía y lo partía siempre por la mitad.

Ninguna virtud humana había sido tan peligrosa como lo era la lealtad misma: Convertía a buenos hombres en monstruos.

Cuando por fin pudo descansar en Liberio, descubrió que la falta de sueño no se debía a su constante consumo de café, tampoco a los duros interrogatorios de Marley así como sus dudosos métodos de comprobar aún más su fehaciente lealtad para con ellos. Una lealtad que sin duda no merecían, pero no lo diría nunca en voz alta y tampoco lo pensaría tanto porque lo podrían escuchar.

¿Quién?

Reiner descubrió de una manera un poco amarga que tenía que cuidarse tanto de sus palabras, hechos, pensamientos y hasta de sus omisiones. En el fuero externo e interno de su persona que albergaba a otra muy delatora.

Comprendió que prefería despavilarse por las calles del gueto eldiano que dormir y enfrentarse a esos recurrentes sueños donde hablaba con un hombre que por cabeza sólo tenía la lengua y la quijada. Aquel hombre no podía formar palabras, sólo era un gorgoteo de sangre y balbuceos de una lengua completamente expuesta que bailaba en sus diatribas que Reiner podía entender muy bien.

Se despertó agitado, la mano derecha le temblaba y no podía evitarlo. Sólo se levantó de la cama que nunca usaba más que para acostarse a pensar en aquellos días en los que aún era joven y felizmente ignorante. Se tiraba a la silla, controlando la respiración para controlar el temblor de su mano que hace años tomó la vida de 250,000 personas.

No quería dormir.

Los sueños de su corta vida en el bosque deforestado, quitando las raíces de los viejos árboles para convertir la tierra en campos de cultivo sólo le traían una falsa paz que lo derrumbaba cada mañana cuando el gran parlante del muro divisorio los despertaba para que comenzarán su día, ya sea en las fábricas o sus pequeños negocios.

Levantó su trasero de mala gana, pasando la mano que no temblaba por la barba. Tal vez ya era tiempo de quitarse esos vellos que comenzaban a salir en su barbilla, pero desechó la idea al instante cuando vio los periódicos que había comprado en estos días en la mesita que tenía su habitación. Los tomó y los leyó todos.

No poder dormir era una molestia y sobre todo cuando no se tenía mucho en la pieza.

En las noches siguientes descubrió que recortando el periódico puede tener bonitas fotografías para coleccionar. Poco después descubrió lo que podría ser el primer juego de scrabble, pues recortó las letras de los encabezados y formaba palabras así como oraciones distintas y de muchas maneras. A las tres de la madrugaba formaba palabras con sílabas de dos consonantes y una vocal, formando nuevas palabras y nombres.

A veces formaba las letras más largas del mundo que llegaban de su puerta a la cabecera de la cama.

Aquello lo distraía de esos pensamientos intrusivos y peligrosos. No le importaba que al amanecer, el suelo de su pieza estuviese cubierto de recortes, letras imprentas. Le quitaban el sueño y además lo entretenían. No sabría que decir si su madre se despertara a altas horas de la noche sólo para verlo acomodar un monosílabo junto a una vocal abierta en el suelo para formar la palabra: Malteada. Sin embargo, su madre era hasta cierto punto comprensiva y no se entrometía más allá de que él dijera algo desencajado de vez en cuando en la mesa.

Un ejemplo de ello es cuando notó que la cena del día era puré de papas con salchichas hervidas. Jugando, muy lejos de este gueto en su cabeza, a que una tal Sasha lloraría al ver el cómo las papas fueron machacadas hasta quedar hechas puré. Amasó el puré haciendo una gran bola. Sasha las prefería enteras o fritas.

Ciertamente, su madre y sus dos abuelos maternos se miraron a los ojos preocupados. Karina, su madre, sólo le recordaba que estaba en Marley y que recordara que los eldianos que vivían en la isla Paradis eran malos, unos demonios.

Reiner se disculpó, conteniendo el llanto… otra vez.

Una ocasión se rió de que Magath chocó su bonito coche contra el pórtico del sud comandante de las fuerzas navales cuando iban a reunirse para escuchar el partido de fútbol en la radio en la casa de este último. A Magath no le hizo nada de gracia, sumando el hecho de que Porco estaba ahí y si de por sí, Porco desde pequeño no dudaba en ridiculizarlo en público, ahora menos.

Ah, pensar en el trabajo le daba dolor de cabeza. Un día de estos el dolor sería tan insoportable que no dudaría en volarse los sesos, pero, hoy, sólo soportaría un poco más.

Después de estar despierta con 3 semanas consecutivas, con Porco y Zeke encima de él en el cuartel de la Unidad de Guerreros, un Magath y más oficiales discutían si deberían quitarle el Acorazado y dárselo al estudiante más comprometido. Ya poco le podía importar perder el titán, lo único que le molestaba es que los privilegios que su familia tenía por tener a un Guerrero se les arrebatará.

Cogió la gabardina que usaba todos los malditos días, harto de pensar todas estas estupideces. Ya era muy tarde para él y para todos a los que le importaban. Sería juzgado por su propia gente y no le importaba el veredicto final.

Ya era tarde para pensar antes de actuar.

Tomó su brazalete que lustraba aquella hermosa estrella que sólo le recordaba su etnia, o al menos sólo la mitad. Se la colocó y salió de la casa cuidando sus pasos para no despertar a sus ancianos abuelos y preocupar a su madre que dormía plácidamente. Cerró la puerta y caminó lento por las calles empedradas.

El frío de la madrugada mordía su piel blanca, sus rubios y cortos cabellos se mecían al compás de su andar. El viento lo empujaba de una manzana a otra, quebrando por las esquinas y evitando a los borrachos que chillaban extasiados por el calor del alcohol que los prevenía de sentir las heladas ventiscas del otoño.

Miraba a la calle con la cabeza cabizbaja, enojado sin ninguna razón del por qué todo era absolutamente igual a cuando dejó Liberio.

El sacrificio de Bert no significó nada.

_Nunca significó algo._

Entró a la primera taberna, que tenía un agradable nombre 'La maldición de Ymir' en el letrero de madera acompañado de una imagen de un gran macho cabrío bebiendo cerveza. Reiner se había reído de aquel nombre hace unos meses atrás, pero ahora sólo le resultaba irónico que uno de los malditos de Ymir entraría a esa taberna con bastante frecuencia para matar el tiempo prestado que le restaba.

Cuando el dueño del local lo divisó, lo saludó con mucha alegría, Reiner generalmente pagaba por los tragos de quienes perdían la consciencia por estar demasiado ebrios o a quienes no tenían la plata.

Generoso, callado y a veces un poco melancólico, se sentaba en la barra para ver cómo el tabernero limpiaba, llenaba y servía. Miraba de vez en cuando a sus espaldas, los mismos borrachos de ayer y ante antier. Había unos cuantos rostros nuevos, pero pronto serían recurrentes.

El llanto, las risotadas desquiciadas de hombres ahogados en licor, el poco pudor de las mujeres que se sentaban de vez en cuando en sus piernas para pedirle unas bebidas gratis. El cortejo de algunas jovencitas que acompañaban a sus parejas. Todo ello, tan normal, lo desquiciaba un poco.

Un hombre un poco viejo lo tomó de los hombros y se sentó a su lado con una enorme sonrisa de estúpido, claramente embrutecido por el alcohol. Reiner agachó más la cabeza, escudriñando con la mirada. No conocía para nada a ese hombre.

—Eres muy _hip_ joven para venir a este lugar, muchachito- _hip_. —habló el borracho, mirándolo a los ojos sin ocultar nada. Desinhibido de la dura mirada que Reiner le ofreció a cambio. —¡Veo…! —aulló con alegría. —¡Eres un soldado! ¡Tal como yo! - lo abrazó con fuerza, como si se encontrara con un viejo amigo.

El hombre comenzó a llorar, alegre mientras bebía de su bebida tan desesperadamente que hizo a Reiner ayudarlo a sostener la botella para que el líquido no cayera en la rojiza cara del hombre.

—¿No crees que todo esto es una mierda? —preguntó una vez que dió un fuerte eructo.

—Muchacho, no le hagas caso a Wibert, está loco. —dijo el tabernero como si aquello no se tratara de nada. Volviendo a sus actividades, restándole interés a lo que el viejo Wibert tenía que decir que se dobló sobre su botella, aferrándose a ella.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó interesado el rubio, llevando una mano al hombro del borracho Wibert. Wibert sólo sollozó, feliz de que alguien lo escuchara por primera vez.

—Dimos todo en la guerra, salvé el trasero de muchos, incluídos altos rangos, y lo único que tengo de recompensa es una mensualidad de 20 monedas, ¡20 MONEDAS SÓLO POR SALVAR AL PAÍS? —gritó eufórico, tomándolo de los hombros, de pie. —¿SABES CUANTAS CERVEZAS PUEDO COMPRAR CON 20 PUTAS MONEDAS?

—Las suficientes para emborracharte hasta el siguiente mes.

—¡EXACTO! ¡Salve Marley! —ahora gritó agradecido. Era un borracho con sentido común. —Peeerrrrooooo~ ¿sabes cuantos sobrecitos de opio puedo comprar con 20 monedas?

—No los suficiente para quedarte drogado para el siguiente mes.

Antes de que el viejo Wibert dijera algo, Reiner sacó dos sobrecitos de papel doblado de su bolsillo. Los ojos del borracho brillaron, casi al borde nuevamente del llanto.

—Uno para el loco Wibert. —y se lo entregó al hombre que al tenerlo en sus manos, se relamió los labios secos, abrió la envoltura de papel y lo devoró en un instante, lamiendo el papel. Reiner sólo río por debajo e hizo lo mismo.

Casi tenía 18 años y ya era dependiente del opio que lo ayudaba a dormir sin tener sueños o pesadillas, además sólo por hoy, se quedaría disfrutando del viaje del seductor opiáceo junto con su loco y nuevo amigo que intensificó el crudo sabor con alcohol barato.

—¿Sabes que es más mierda que un pago que apenas alcanza, Wibert? —preguntó echándose sobre la barra, mirando cómo el borracho Wibert ponía todo su esfuerzo en entender la pregunta.

—¿Qué? —atinó en preguntar, ya en medio del autocompasivo trance.

—Que el opio sea tan caro y no dure más de 5 horas.

Ambos se abrazaron, era tan jodido estar sobrio o limpio y soportar un día de mierda más.

Reiner ocultaba su identidad gracias a que sus amigos de la noche, los opiáceos y el alcohol eran criaturas de noche y pocas veces se despertaban por el día para verlo con ese rictus militar en el rostro y aquel brazalete rojo que delataba su puesto en las unidades militares de Marley. Su inmaculado traje militar blanco, unas botas bien lustradas, el cabello medianamente alineado y su muerta mirada gritaba que era un veterano de guerra. Aquellos que cumplen cualquier orden sin miramientos, de esos que si le decían que ladrara, ladraraba. No eran más que un mono que baila complacencias de sus superiores y a Reiner ya no le gustaba… no después de haber visto más allá de lo que un panfleto político decía.

Tal vez nunca le gustó, pero antes no se permitía preguntarse si eso era lo que le gustaba. Ahora sólo era un arma sin filo, un escudo perforado, pero al fin y al cabo, un arma y un escudo que serviría a la guerra que inició por su fracaso.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad fuera del gueto eldiano, y la diferencia aunque era devastante, tenía la atmósfera era igual de deprimente. Todos lo miraban de reojo. Marlayenses atemorizados al ver su brazalete que colgaba de su antebrazo izquierdo. Era un guerrero, un poseedor de alguno de los nueve titanes de Ymir. Lo seguían con la mirada sin ocultar su desprecio.

Reiner sólo siguió su camino, acostumbrado a las indeseadas miradas que sólo le provocaba un poco de ansiedad, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de una masa sin forma, de allí podrían surgir algún enemigo. Tenía muchos incluso aquí.

Resopló y metió sus manos en las dobleces de su camisa, ocultando el pequeño temblor de sus dedos.

Si tan sólo hubiese sido marleyense.

Sin embargo, pensamientos como estos sólo eran un placebo de su inquietante angustia cotidiana. No podía evadir la realidad, no podía descargar la culpa en nadie más que en sí mismo.

Él decidió seguir avanzando entre las huestes demoníacas del infierno por su propia voluntad. Arrastró a su único amigo al infierno, empujó en un sueño de nunca-jamás regresar a casa a su compañera. Ninguno de ellos salió, sólo él logró salir…

 _Suerte._ Dijo Zeke.

Reiner sólo lo maldijo a él y a Pieck por salvarlo. No quería salvación, ya no había salvación. No para aquellos que entraron al infierno.

Pero, ¿qué encontró en lo más profundo del infierno que desde hace 9 años ha estado viviendo?

Se detuvo enfrente de una tienda pero no entró. No permitían la entrada a eldianos. Miró al interior por el cristal, observando la tienda que se abarrotaba de mercancía de países extranjeros, productos importados, caros y muy codiciados incluso para los marleyenses promedio.

Miró a un estante. Chocolate. Compraría un poco para los pequeños reclutas de la Unidad de Guerreros, y sobre todo para su prima Gabi que adoraba el chocolate pero que pocas veces podía comerlo por su excesivo precio y su limitada venta a los eldianos.

Era un lujo poder comprar chocolate, bombones, macarrones y puros, pero si tenía dinero para pagar el opio que cada 3 días consumía, tenía suficiente dinero para comprar una caja de chocolates para un pequeño grupo de 6 niños. Tocó la puerta y la muchacha que atendía abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa que se le borró al instante de que vio el brazalete. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y corrió a hablar con el jefe del lugar que no ocultó su fastidio al verlo allí, enfrente de su tienda.

—Vete, espantas mi clientela. —exigió furico al abrir la puerta un señor de mediana edad con grandes entradas en la cabeza.

—Quiero comprar una caja de chocolate, Señor. —dijo con seriedad, el trato agresivo era algo con lo que ha aprendido a convivir.

—¿Y puedes pagarlo, eldiano? No doy caridad y menos a los que tienen la sangre de demonios corriendo por sus venas, asquerosos bastardos. —puso sus manos en la cadera, un poco contento de despotricar su odio generalizado contra este eldiano que sin inmutarse, sacó la billetera.

—Sí, señor. Una caja por favor. —El señor sólo lo miró de pies a cabeza, frunció la boca y regresó al local para tomar la primera caja de chocolates del estante. De mala gana, le aventó la caja a las manos que la recibieron sin titubeo y con una tranquilidad que exasperó al dueño de la tienda que esperaba al menos una reacción por parte del rubio que se limitó a agradecer el servicio para después darle el dinero en la mano del dueño que rápida la apartó.

—Ahora vete. —echó una última mirada y cerró la puerta, volviendo a su trabajo en el mostrador.

Reiner sólo miró adentro de la tienda otra vez, deseando alguna vez poder entrar para ver el resto de los artículos para comprarle al menos un lindo listón a Gabi y un collar de Hizuru a su madre. Sonrió agotado… un día de estos.

_Un día más, Reiner. Sólo un día más._

Se repetía lo mismo todos los días, sólo así se volvían más fáciles de sobrellevar porque, si la vida en Paradis era cruel, y por ende ni buena ni mala; la vida más allá del mar, en el continente, era para perder la cabeza.

Murallas para contener humanos de otros, guerra por intereses sinsentido, niños soldados, guetos étnicos y ciudadanías de primera, segunda y tercera clase, placeres nocivos pero liberadores; placeres mundanos de conformistas, una libertad estipulada en acuerdos en papel que costaron miles de vidas; tecnología que reemplaza el trabajo manual del hombre, códigos morales y civiles perfectos para volverte loco.

La cotidianidad de una vida que existe gracias a la guerra y el dominio bélico impulsado por los peones sin glorias, sin victorias y sin guirnaldas de olivos, sin tumba ni restos al cual rezar.

Toda la normalidad era enfermiza.

Toda la alegría de alrededor aplastaba más su derrotada psique que no comprendía el por qué nadie de las personas aquí era al menos un poco más amable sin importar que lo merezca o no.

Al final del día, con los niños sonriéndole por los chocolates, Reiner se dijo así mismo que si podía ver esas sonrisas podía aguantar otra noche en la taberna, cruzar la zona de reclusión eldiana, besarle el trasero a sus superiores, matar a desconocidos en un país desconocido, ser abatido casi (penosamente, casi) hasta la muerte. Despertar en la cama después de un coma inducido por sus heridas al lado de Galliard que sólo le gritaba lo patético que era. Recitar nuevamente el juramento a Marley, seguir como perrito faldero lo que Magath y Zeke le ordenan.

Tener pesadillas cuando puede descansar un poco mientras ve el cielo. Caminar a su cuartel, llorar un rato y quedar tendido en la cama sin poder dormir sólo para después tomar su pistola de mano y jugar con ella, cargada, mientras la pasa por su cabeza, boca y cuello.

Después se levantaba, pensaba en los cadetes, en su familia y en su madre. Podría soportar otro día más, tendría que morir en el campo de batalla un día de estos. Sería la manera más natural de dejar todo atrás, pero al parecer la suerte no lo soltaba.

Recorría en silencio las campañas donde descansaban los soldados eldianos de Liberio. Se acercó al grupo que aún no dormía, cercano a la fogata, y como si se tratara de un ritual, los soldados le invitaron un trago.

Degustó el ardiente sabor del licor barato. Por suerte, él tenía su petaca en el bolsillo interno de su gabardina. Whisky caro que le compró a un comerciante que poco le importaba el segresismo le vendió la botella en contrabando. Ofreció el licor que pasó por las cuatro bocas sin miramientos.

—Vicecomandante Braun, ¿cómo le hace para seguir adelante? Yo… yo creo que ya no puedo seguir… —se sinceró el soldado que estaba a su derecha, el resto sólo lo miró en silencio. Reiner tomó otro trago para refrescar sus delgados y secos labios.

—En realidad, sólo pienso en el presente. —respondió con una seria pero, curiosamente, amable voz.

No mentía.

Para Reiner, el futuro ya no existía: sólo le quedaba un día. Un día más y podría tomarse un descanso para siempre.

En el día que le quedaba, cuidaría a los que tiene que cuidar, sería leal hasta el final y cargaría con las culpas como buen fracasado. Después, después no había nada.

El infierno que él conocía era desesperanzador, vacío y aterrador.

**En el infierno no encuentras nada.**

**Author's Note:**

> Nihilismo puro y existencialismo sartreano: El hombre está condenado a ser libre: a decidir. No existe el destino y esa es la mayor de las penas, pues aunque la tragedia sea imparable, en esta libertad, existen posibilidades que pudieron ser mejores pero Reiner decidió seguir adelante. Su pena ahora es el preguntarse el qué hubiese pasado si Marcel no intercede y Porco heredaba el Acorazado o no lo salvaba de las garras de Ymir. Si no continuaba la misión, si decidía aliarse con los de Paradis, si se suicida. El pobre men no está trastornado de a gratis y eso me encanta de este personaje.  
> Perdón si no sé transmitir un malestar mental, pero realmente quise escribir de este personaje de manera solitaria. Sólo un poco de exploración. 
> 
> Cualquier corrección, crítica y comentario están bien recibidos.  
> Gracias por leer~


End file.
